I m in Miami Beach
by Rose Lillian Hale
Summary: Esta historia es basada en el programa de MTV, Jersey Shore. Trata de 4 chicas y 4 chicos que, sin conocerse siquiera, alquilan una casa en las costas de Miami y salen a la discoteca cada noche a divertirse. E-B,Em-R,J-A
1. Fichas

**LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN A MÍ, SINO A LA FABULOSA STEPHANIE ME****YER. SOLO LA TRAMA ME PERTENECE.**

I´M IN MIAMI BEACH

FICHAS

NOMBRE: **Isabella Swan**

EDAD: 20 años

APODO: Bella

HOBBIES: Huir de su madre cuando quiere llevarla a comprar

PERSONALIDAD: Tranquila y reservada, pero a veces puede ser muy directa, cosa que en los años de su secundaria la dejo sin amigos.

CARACTERÍSTICAS FÍSICAS: Figura normal. Ni simple, ni despampanante. Cabello marrón oscuro con reflejos rojizos al sol, con ondas hasta la mitad de la espalda. Ojos color chocolate, con bordes de color más oscuro.

NOMBRE: **Edward Masen**

EDAD: 21 años

APODO: Eddie (aunque odia que le digan así)

HOBBIES: Tocar el piano

PERSONALIDAD: Parece un tipo amargado y aburrido a simple vista, pero es muy buena gente con las personas que le agradan, y con las que no… bueno, es lo contrario.

CARACTERÍSTICAS FÍSICAS: De aspecto desgarbado y juvenil. Cabello cobrizo y despeinado, con reflejos cafés y dorados. Ojos color verde esmeralda.

NOMBRE: **Rosalie Hale**

EDAD: 21 años

APODO: Rose/Rosie/Rubita/Barbie/Oxigenadita (se nota que la gente tiene algo contra las rubias)

HOBBIES: Le gusta la mecánica y ayuda a su padre con todo lo que sea autos.

PERSONALIDAD: Tenaz y orgullosa. Siempre obtiene lo que quiere y es la típica "niña de papi" a simple vista, pero cuando la conoces bien, puede llegar a ser tu mejor amiga y protectora.

CARACTERÍSTICAS FÍSICAS: Con una figura preciosa, del tipo que ves en la portada de la revista Sports Illustrated. Cabello rubio que cae en cascada hasta la mitad de la espalda. Ojos color azul violáceo.

NOMBRE: **Emmett McCarty**

EDAD: 22 años

APODO: Emm/Emmy (así sólo lo llama su madre)

HOBBIES: Apostar, o competir de cualquier manera

PERSONALIDAD: Es muy maduro, pero se comporta de manera infantil para hacer reír a los demás o para molestar a los "asados" (como él llama a la gente seria).

CARACTERÍSTICAS FÍSICAS: De complexión musculosa, tanto que parece un verdadero levantador de pesas. Cabello oscuro y rizado, y ojos marrón oscuro. Tiene hoyuelos que los hacen parecer un niño.

NOMBRE:** Alice Brandon**

EDAD: 19 años

APODO: Allie/Pixie (odia que le digan así) /Duende

HOBBIES: Ir de compras (en otras palabras, malgastar dinero)

PERSONALIDAD: Hiperactiva, animada, alegre, y todo lo relacionado con correr de un lado a otro ayudando a los demás. Revolotea arreglando las cosas como una perfeccionista obsesionada cuando se siente frustrada o molesta.

CARACTERÍSTICAS FÍSICAS: Aspecto de duende, con facciones finas. Pelo corto rebelde, con cada punta señalando a una dirección, y de un color negro intenso. Ojos color avellana oscuro.

NOMBRE: **Jasper Whitlock**

EDAD: 20 años

APODO: Jazz/Jaspy (odia que le digan así)

HOBBIES: Coleccionar información sobre la guerra civil que ocurrió entre los años 1861 y 1865

PERSONALIDAD: Tranquilo, sereno. Pierde el juicio cuando alguien habla mal de sus amigos o de su familia, en especial de su hermana menor, María.

CARACTERÍSTICAS FÍSICAS: Alto y delgado, pero musculoso. Cabello color miel, y ojos azul electrizante.

NOMBRE: **Esme Platt**

EDAD: 21 años

APODO: Esmy

HOBBIES: Sentarse en su cama con un blog de dibujos y un lápiz, y diseñar casas y habitaciones.

PERSONALIDAD: Tímida y reservada, buena amiga y consejera. Es una buena persona, aunque tiene problemas con el alcohol. No estamos diciendo que sea alcohólica, pero si toma más de 3 vasos, puede llegar a correr desnuda por todo el lugar.

CARACTERÍSTICAS FÍSICAS: Cara en forma de corazón, de constitución pequeña. Cabello color caramelo, y ojos marrón claro que siempre ríen.

NOMBRE: **Carlisle Cullen**

EDAD: 22 años

APODO: Generalmente la gente lo llama por su nombre completo

HOBBIES: Le gusta la medicina y todo lo relacionado a curar personas.

PERSONALIDAD: Tranquilo, honesto (aunque muy directo en algunas ocasiones), pierde la paciencia fácilmente, pero se calma al instante.

CARACTERÍSTICAS FÍSICAS: Cabello rubio despeinado, como una estrella de cine. Ojos color miel con borde caramelo oscuro.


	2. Capítulo 1

I´M IN MIAMI BEACH

Capítulo 1

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

FORKS, WASHINGTON DC.

- Adiós mamá –se despidió Bella, aguantando las ganas de no llorar. Era la primera vez que se alejaba de su familia en Forks, por más de una semana. En total, se quedaría allá por seis semanas. En verano, claro. Si no, no podrían disfrutar de la playa, obviamente.

- Adiós hija, cuídate, _por favor_ –pidió, dándole énfasis a las dos últimas palabras, dando a entender su torpeza.

- De acuerdo – respondió a regañadientes Bella.

- ¿Nos vamos ya, Bells? –preguntó su padre, Charlie, recostado contra el marco de la puerta principal, con los brazos cruzados. Siendo, como era, la favorita de su papá entre sus 3 hermanas y ella, incluso él sabía que la extrañaría durante su ausencia, aunque lo negara.

Bella sonrió.

- Claro.

Bella salió de la casa llevando una de sus dos maletas y su bolso (¡Son seis semanas!), y su padre ayudándole con la otra; y se dirigieron al auto de policía que le pertenecía a su padre, el jefe de policía. Puso su equipaje en la maletera y subió al asiento del copiloto mientras su papá subía al del conductor.

No hablaron en todo el camino, y Bella, siendo lo intuitiva que era, pudo sentir el disgusto de su papá, al irse tanto tiempo de casa –porque sí, vivía con sus padres aún-.

Al llegar al aeropuerto, Charlie finalmente exteriorizó sus sentimientos y le dijo:

- Te voy a extrañar, Bells –a lo que ella respondió con un "yo también", que dio lugar a un abrazo sentimental- Promete que al menos llamarás para saber cómo estás.

- Claro… ¡Adiós! –gritó mientras se apresuraba a tomar el vuelo.

Luego de todos los trámites que tuvo que hacer, al fin subió al avión, donde se relajó para dormir durante todo el viaje de varias horas a través de –literalmente- todo el país.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

COLUMBUS, OHIO

- Ya basta, Jake –dijo entre risas Edward, mientras intentaba cerrar su maleta, haciendo un esfuerzo por controlar los espasmos que le provocaba la risa para poder hacerlo.

- Yo solo digo –respondió el interpelado sirviéndose más bebida- que deberías _al menos_ traerme un caramelo… sé que me quieres –sonrió tratando de verse inocente. Edward le empujó la frente y Jacob quedó mirando el techo con la boca abierta.

Edward rió de nuevo al ver su expresión y, al terminar de hacer su equipaje, salió del apartamento que rentaba con su mejor amigo, bajó por el ascensor y, al salir del edificio, se subió al taxi que lo llevaría sin demora al aeropuerto.

Se despidió por quinceava vez de Jacob, que le mandaba besos desde el quinto piso del edificio, y Edward le respondió el saludo meneando la cabeza.

Hizo toda la travesía en silencio, hasta llegar al avión. Ahí sacó uno de los libros que había traído para su estadía y se dispuso a leer. El viaje no podía ser muy largo…

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

LOS ÁNGELES, CALIFORNIA

- ¡Adiós California, hooooooola Miami! –gritó Rosalie por la ventana del auto. Muchas personas la miraron raro, pero a ella no le importó.

- Rose, deja de gritar –rogó su mejor amiga, Vera, inclinándose sobre la rubia para subir la ventanilla rápidamente.

- Es que estoy… ¡tan emocionada! –chilló sonriente. Vera rió al verla tan feliz.

- Ya sabes que debes tener cuidado, Rosie –dijo en tono cariñoso- Aunque sé que puedes defenderte sola, evita meterte en problemas ¿sí? – Rosalie le palmeó la rodilla dos veces para dar a entender que iba a seguir su consejo. Luego, bajó la ventanilla del auto, de nuevo, y empezó a gritar como desquiciada. Vera no pudo hacer más que resignarse a escuchar sus alocados gritos hasta que se le unió, y juntas llegaron a aeropuerto, donde las mejores amigas se despidieron con lágrimas en los ojos.

Al subir al avión, Rosalie se percató de que le había tocado un chico muy guapo como acompañante y no pudo evitar pensar que esta… "aventura" no estaba empezando mal.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

ROANOKE, VIRGINIA

Emmett pateó algo de la nieve que bloqueaba la puerta de la entrada, cargando sus dos maletas grandes y la pequeña casi sin esfuerzo.

- Emmy, cuídate –rogó su mamá. Él la miró alarmado.

- Oh, no –dijo en son de broma- Por favor, dime que no vas a llorar _de nuevo_.

Su madre le pego en el hombro en son juguetón y le respondió con una negativa. Emmett rió y después de dejar su equipaje dentro del auto volvió con su madre y le dio un fuerte abrazo. Le dio un beso en la coronilla y se subió al taxi. Mientras este se alejaba, se despidió de su mamá, mientras esta contenía las lágrimas que luchaban por derramarse por sus mejillas. Su bebé…

Emmett se dispuso a hacer este viaje tan placentero como podía, así que empezó a conversar con el taxista, gastando bromas y haciendo ridículas imitaciones. Estuvieron a punto de chocar más de una vez debido a los ataques de risa del conductor; y cuando llegaron al destino de Emmett (el aeropuerto), el taxista decidió cobrarle la mitad del pago normal, lo que hizo que el chico estuviera incluso de un mejor humor. Al subir al avión, después de toda la espera y por el hecho de que no había dormido bien por la emoción, todo el cansancio le cayó encima, y al cerrar los ojos, ya se había quedado dormido.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

DENVER, COLORADO

Alice se colgó del cuello de Peter una vez más, conteniendo las lágrimas, y lo besó. Este lo respondió y luego, lentamente, se deshizo del abrazo de la pequeña, con una sonrisa triste.

- Cuídate, pequeñaja –musitó contra su rostro. Acto seguido, le besó la nariz de forma tierna. Ella no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos mientras aprovechaba los últimos minutos en su compañía.

Alice compartía un departamento con su novio desde hacía 5 meses… y habían estado llevándolo bien. Nunca tuvieron discusiones fuertes ni incomodidades. Peter era simplemente… el hombre perfecto.

Por eso era tan difícil dejarlo por seis semanas, porque era así de perfecto… y temía perderlo.

- ¿Llamarás? –preguntó Peter por encima del rugido del motor que amenazaba con romperles los tímpanos.

- Apenas llegue, descolgaré el teléfono –respondió Alice con una sonrisa. Él se la devolvió y ella le dio un beso rápido en la mejilla, después de que escuchara la ronca voz de su papá llamándola.

- ¡No te olvides! –gritó Peter agitando la mano mientras veía alejarse a aquél Porsche amarillo, el cual desapareció por una esquina luego de unos segundos.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

FREMONT, NEBRASKA

Jasper verificó una vez más si llevaba todo lo que necesitaba. Leyó y releyó la lista que tenía arrugada en la mano para no olvidarse de nada (ni siquiera de la cosa más nimia) y cuando quedó satisfecho, cerró la maleta lentamente. No tenía prisas.

La verdad, no tenía prisas ni para salir de su casa, ni para llegar al aeropuerto y menos para llegar a aquella casa llena de extraños que no tenían ni idea de qué hacer con sus vidas.

Espiró de golpe y se repitió a sí mismo que tenía que ser más amable si quería agradar a la gente… aunque eso no le importara mucho. Nunca quiso ir a aquella casa por seis semanas. Ahora despreciaba ese "¿Por qué no?" que lo había hecho aceptar aquella invitación.

Prefería quedarse en su casa viendo televisión, comiendo una pizza y, tal vez, jugando videojuegos… sí, eso no estaría mal. Incluso podría llamar a María y jugar un par de partidas juntos.

Sonrió.

Luego, recordó que tenía que estar camino a Florida en un par de horas, y su rostro se endureció, de nuevo.

Después de un par de minutos de considerar el hecho de tirar todo por la borda, se recordó que él mismo lo había considerado como una experiencia, que _tal vez_ le serviría… y además ya tenía todo preparado.

Se pasó la mano por el pelo y se dirigió lentamente hacia la puerta de su apartamento.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

AUSTIN, TEXAS

_Snowball_, el gatito blanco de Esme no paraba de deslizarse entre sus tobillos, amenazando con hacerla tropezar tarde o temprano. Sonrió dulcemente, dejó las maletas en la puerta principal y levantó al pequeño minino hasta la altura de su cara. _Snowball_ maulló quedamente, con sus ojos azul mar muy abiertos y Esme le dio un beso en la cabeza y lo dejó de nuevo en el suelo.

- ¿Te ayudo con eso? –preguntó su hermano menor saltando con agilidad la baranda de las escaleras.

- Si fueras tan amable… -gimió Esme. No es que no pudiera con sus tres maletas pero sentía como si sus brazos se fueran a despegar de su tronco en cualquier momento.

Su hermano rió y levantó dos maletas como si estuviera llevando bolsas de compra llenas de cajas vacías. A veces olvidaba lo fuerte que era ahora. Se recuperó de su conmoción y llevó la maleta que faltaba al pequeño carro rojo que poseía la familia Platt. Ya se había despedido de su madre, de su padre y de todas las personas posibles, así que no tardó mucho en decirle adiós a su hermano. Apenas subió al auto, antes de cerrar la puerta, _Snowball_ saltó a su regazo y se deslizó ágilmente hacia el asiento trasero.

- Lo siento, pequeño, pero no puedo llevarte.

El gato maulló y se acomodó en el asiento. Movía su cola de un lado a otro como regodeándose de su supuesta victoria… al final el hermano de Esme lo sacó de ahí y lo metió a la casa.

- ¿Me prometes que lo cuidarás bien?

- Prometido –le guiñó un ojo color marrón, sonriendo.

A Esme se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas cuando arrancó y dejó atrás a su hermano, que no entró a la casa hasta que Esme dobló en la esquina.

Siempre le habían dicho que si se cortaba el pelo, sería una réplica exacta de su hermano menor, aunque más pequeña y delgada. Sin embargo, tendría que cambiar toda su personalidad para ser igual a la de él. Eran dos polos opuestos, pero a pesar de eso, ella lo quería con toda su alma.

Siguió andando hasta llegar a la casa de su mejor amigo: Charles, quien la esperaba sentado en las escaleras de la entrada de su casa. Al ver su carro acercarse, él se levantó y, mientras se acercaba a la puerta del copiloto, Esme no pudo dejar de pensar en que a él, entre todos, era al que iba a extrañar más. De lejos.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

PORTLAND, MAINE

Carlisle no había tenido que despedirse de nadie. Sus padres estaban muy ocupados con sus empleos y encima tenían el problema de la mudanza. Era hijo único y todos sus amigos cercanos estaban de viaje o vivían en otro país.

Aunque les había enviado correos a todos (lo que le tardó dos días enteros) con la esperanza de que, si no estaban muy ocupados, lo leyeran… aunque creía eso muy poco probable, en especial viniendo de sus muy-atareados padres.

Sintió la vibración del carro cuando el taxista cerró fuertemente la maletera y escuchó su sonido amortiguado por las ventanas cerradas. Cuando él hubo subido al asiento del conductor y arrancado, decidió tomar una pequeña siesta, así que cerró los ojos, cruzó los brazos y se dejó llevar.

Sintió como si sólo hubiesen transcurrido un par de minutos cuando el taxista le informó que ya habían llegado al aeropuerto. Medio somnoliento le dio las gracias, le pagó y sacó su equipaje para tomar el avión. Luego de hacer todos los trámites correspondientes, subió al avión y decidió continuar con su pequeña siesta, aunque nuevamente creyó que había dormido unos minutos cuando sintió que los primeros rayos de sol de Miami, que se colaban por la pequeña ranura abierta de la cortinilla, le daban la bienvenida.


	3. Capítulo 2

I´M IN MIAMI BEACH

Capítulo 2

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

EMMETT

Fui el primero de todos en llegar. Pf. Nada extraño. Siempre era el primero en llegar a todas partes, desde que era un niño. Al parecer soy uno de los pocos seres humanos puntuales en el planeta. Demonios.

Aunque claro, me perdí en varias ocasiones… No muchas, pero al final encontré la gran casa donde habitaría por seis semanas. Entré sin tocar y sin llave pues la puerta estaba abierta (que falta de seguridad, aunque haya un portero). La recorrí de arriba abajo, inspeccionando cada balcón, cada habitación y cada mueble de esta antigua casa. Quedé satisfecho al encontrar una parrilla, un jacuzzi, cuatro baños, una cocina amplia (con un refrigerador amplio también)… En general, la casa en sí era amplia. Muy amplia.

Esperé en la sala a que los demás llegaran viendo televisión y comiendo unas Pringles que encontré en una canasta encima de la refrigeradora. Cuando escuché la puerta abrirse, corrí hasta allí y ví entrar a un rubio con la cara roja por el esfuerzo de subir tres maletas por unas treinta escaleras, lo que para mí era pan comido.

- ¡Hola! –dije muy alto, lo que hizo que el rubio pegara un salto y se llevara la mano al corazón. Estaba a punto de reírme por su reacción, pero lo contuve. El chico sonrió y respondió:

- Hola. Soy Carlisle –extendió la mano, mas ignoré ese gesto y lo abracé fuertemente, haciéndole tronar un par de huesos- G-gusto en conocerte –masculló contra mi pecho. Me reí, mas no me separé.

- Soy Emmett –en ese momento, una chica de cola de caballo marrón cruzó el umbral de la puerta jadeando por el esfuerzo.

- Ese portero podría al menos ayudar con una… -murmuró sin darse cuenta de nuestra presencia. Acto seguido, se dio la vuelta y se encontró frente a frente con un chico que le llevaba casi dos cabezas. Y era prácticamente el doble de ancho, o sea, yo.- Oh… hola.

También la abracé fuertemente. Estaba muy muy emocionado (tal vez más de lo que debería) por pasar mi verano con otras siete personas que no conocía. Iba a ser excelente.

- Hola, soy Emmett –le dediqué una gran sonrisa que ella me devolvió.

- Isabella… pero llámenme Bella –respondió ella.

Los tres llevamos nuestras maletas a la espaciosa sala (tuve que ayudarlos, pues se habían cansado por subir las escaleras) y esperamos a los demás mientras conversábamos acerca de nuestros lugares de origen.

- ¿Es invierno en Roanoke? –preguntó Carlisle estupefacto.

- Casi todo el año. A veces sale el sol, y si la temperatura pasa de 10° c, entonces la gente usa shorts y cosas así –respondí. La verdad es que no me parecía nada mal vivir en un lugar frío. A mí me gustaba. Me parecía acogedor colocarse frente al fuego de la sala mientras el abuelo contaba sus historias de la juventud.

- Igual que en Forks, aunque ahí no nieva mucho. Sólo llueve. –añadió Bella.

Escuchamos la puerta abrirse y entraron tres personas a la vez. Dos chicas y un chico. Una de las chicas (rubia con un cuerpazo) se acercó a saludarlos y se presentó como Rosalie. A pesar de ser muy bonita, no me atraía mucho. Su actitud parecía de una muchacha engreída que estaba aquí sólo para ligarse a muchos chicos. El chico sólo se quedó cerca a la puerta, escudriñando los rostros de todos nosotros, y la otra chica (una de pelo negro largo y ondulado, que no paraba de sonreír) también nos saludó y se presentó como Esme.

- Y él es Jasper –dijo la rubia volteando a mirar al rubio de la puerta, quien asintió en saludo.

- Yo soy Carlisle –dijo después de un momento en el que nadie se aventuraba a hablar- Y estos son Emmett y Bella –sonreí y sentí que la rubia se me quedaba mirando… aunque tal vez sólo era mi imaginación. Ella y Esme se sentaron en la sala junto a los demás. Jasper se quedó en la puerta.

- Se supone que somos ocho, ¿no? –preguntó Bella después de un momento de silencio- Así que faltan dos personas.

- Un chico y una chica –añadió Esme.

- ¿No tenemos que ir escogiendo las habitaciones? –inquirió Rosalie con impaciencia, mientras golpeaba suavemente la punta de su tacón contra el suelo, produciendo un sonido irritante. _Tac, tac, tac. _

- Sería más justo si esperáramos a los que faltan –respondió Carlisle con calma- pero, ¿alguien sabe cuántas habitaciones hay?

- Tres –aseguré- Bueno, tres habitaciones principales y una de visita.

- ¿Por qué de visita? –preguntó Jasper, que se acercó lentamente y se sentó con ellos.

Le guiñé el ojo insinuantemente, lo que hizo que todos los chicos rieran. Bella frunció el ceño, Esme ladeó la cabeza dando a entender que no comprendía el chiste, y Rosalie emitió una pequeña risita. Escuchamos la puerta abrirse y entró un chico de pelo cobrizo y despeinado. Se percató de que todos lo miraban, por ser el recién llegado y se quedó en la puerta incómodo.

- Hola a todos… soy Edward.

Me paré y fue a abrazarlo, como había hecho con todos, menos con Jasper, con el que no tuve la oportunidad, pues se quedó alejado.

- Yo soy Emmett –dije sonriente, después de soltarlo, y extendiendo el brazo hacia los demás añadió:- Y estos son Esme, Bella, Carlisle, Rosalie y Jasper –todos saludaron.

- Aún falta alguien, ¿verdad? –preguntó el recién llegado.

- Sí, una chica –contestó Esme.

Como si hubiera recibido una invitación para unirse al grupo, entró una chica pequeña (_muy_ pequeña) con dos maletas que pareciese que pesaran igual que ella. Miró a todos y salió disparada por la puerta y volvió con otras dos maletas, incluso más grandes que las anteriores. Las soltó aliviada de liberarse del peso y con una voz chillona, dijo:

- Hola, soy Alice –saludó con un beso en la mejilla a cada uno de nosotros (excepto a mí, claro, porque la abracé, tomándola desprevenida) y preguntó:- ¿Y ustedes cómo se llaman?

- Yo soy Emmett y ellos son Edward, Jasper, Rosalie, Carlisle, Bella y Esme.

- ¡Uh! –dio un gritito y saltitos mientras aplaudía rápidamente- Ya estamos todos.

- Ahora sí podemos escoger nuestras habitaciones –aventuró Rosalie poniéndose de pie.

- Espera, rubita –la detuve. Los ojos de ella llamearon cuando él la llamó "rubita"- Primero tenemos que ver cómo vamos a agruparnos.

- Sí… tienen que ser tres en dos habitaciones y dos en una –añadió Bella, también levantándose y uniéndose a ellos. Los que seguían sentados la imitaron.

- Bueno… -dijo Carlisle- No nos conocemos muy bien… Pero tendremos que escoger… o hacerlo al azar.

- Chicos y chicas van a tener que compartir – añadió Esme.

Todos asentimos, aunque a Rosalie no le agradaba mucho la idea.

- Tendremos que sortear los cuartos, entonces –dijo Bella contrariada por esa idea.

- Eh… -Alice revoloteó por la habitación buscando algo que usar, cuando encontró un jarrón lleno de piedras de colores. Tomó dos de color celeste, tres de un color y otros tres de otro color, las metió en una bolsa que encontró en uno de sus bolsillos y volvió con los demás.- Ya. Quienes saquen las piedras del mismo color, compartirán el cuarto –todos estuvimos de acuerdo.

Todos y cada uno de nosotros introdujo la mano en la bolsa y sacó una piedrita. Cuando Bella, que fue la última, sacó la piedrita, todos mostraron la palma de la mano que contenía la piedrita, y todos se quedaron mirando a los que habían sacado las del mismo color.

- ¡Wu! ¡Soy con Carlisle y Bella! –Alice chocó las palmas con los dos cuando se enteraron de sus habitaciones. Bella parecía aliviada, aunque Carlisle parecía algo incómodo de tener que dormir con dos chicas.

- Esme, Jasper y yo somos juntos –dijo Edward, abrazando a sus compañeros de habitación por los hombros y riendo. Todos parecían felices con sus habitaciones salvo…

- Así que somos juntos ¿eh Emmett? –dijo Rosalie mirándome con una ceja alzada. No me gustaba mucho la idea de compartir la habitación sólo con otra chica, aunque el sorteo ya estaba hecho.

- Supongo que van a ser unas seis semanas muy interesantes –bromeé Emmett, volteando a verla. En su mirada vi un brillo algo extraño, aunque no reconocí cuál era. Pero al menos no parecía que le incomodara que yo fuese a ser su compañero de habitación.

- Sí, supongo que sí… –respondió con un amago de sonrisa, que luego pasó a ser una sonrisa de verdad- Seguro, muy… interesantes.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

*** Por cierto, no conozco los climas de cada estado de Estados Unidos así que les puse cualquiera :)**


End file.
